Through the Glass Window
by Contradictory
Summary: There are rats within the Vongola and they are spreading the seeds of dissent. What will happen when Tsuna and his Guardians are seperated but this time not by death? My First Fic Set in the future
1. Chapter 1

_**Through the Glass Window**_

_**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

_**I only borrowed the characters and made up a plot of some sort **_

_**A/N This is my first fiction so I hope you enjoy and this is currently unbeta-ed**_

_**.**_

That day it rained. The last day that we were by his side. We were his guardians. We should have seen this coming. We should have stopped them. We should have stopped this.

The five Vongola Elders were tired of the free spirited Vongola Decimo who ran the Vongola familgia with the advice and aid of his six guardians. The Vongola Decimo found the Elders position outdated and disliked their corrupted and cruel way of handling things. The Elders wished for an heir that would be easier to control, to manipulate; a figure head of sorts. But instead they were left with a leader who stripped them of nearly all of their former power. They saw that as an affront to them, the great and wise Vongola Elders who had been there far longer than that naïve foreign whelp. Each time they tried to sway the juvenile leader one way, his guardians would intervene and protect him from their twisted words. And with the guardians backing him, the young boss had the courage to override the imposing Elders orders. But the Elders were not deterred; they realized what they had to do. Separate the guardians from the Vongola leader, break the closely knit inner circle that surrounded their future puppet. Their hunger for power grew as they plotted. The tainted Elders found the perfect time to enact their plan, the Annual Vongola Meeting. Of course there were other meetings throughout the year, but this one was the largest and most important. Only the most influential members of the Vongola attended and as tradition dictated the guardians were not allowed to be present. Also, where other meetings were actively involved with the boss, this one was more democratic and was ruled by the majority. Sawada Tsunayoshi would be isolated and near powerless. The Elders licked their lips in anticipation as they sprinkled the seeds of dissent in the minds of many influential members, saying that the Vongola no longer needed guardians, that by having them it showed how weak their leader was. With each word that slipped of their corrupted tongues, the Elders slowly gained more support. Until the day of the Annual Vongola Meeting finally arrived.

Tsuna arrived at the meeting, closely followed by his guardians who were not allowed to attend the Annual Vongola Meeting but were allowed to remain outside to keep watch. They each gave their petite leader a worried glance as he was about to leave. The guardians rarely left Tsuna's side, always watching over him. Even the aloof Hibari and Mukuro, who seemed to have gained some sort of respect and loyalty to the Tenth Vongola boss, protectively guarded him. And they were always unnerved when they the annual meeting came around because they knew that Tsuna was left vulnerable to the corrupted wolves that helped lead the Vongola. Noticing his guardians' obvious concern, Tsuna gave them all a reassuring smile and mouthed 'don't worry' as he quickly entered the wolves den. Once the tall medieval doors closed behind him, Tsuna strode deeper into the large and dark meeting room and promptly he seated himself at the head of the long black table that was already filled with the other members. Tsuna was nervous like always but thankfully he had trained himself to have an impassive and authoritative presence when he faced the family. After all, the boss' job at the meeting was to calmly and objectively observe the meeting. He knew that he was not in favor with most of his family at the moment since he had only succeeded the title of boss a few years ago. But he was comforted by the presence of the two people the sat beside him. Reborn on his right side and Iemitsu, his father and outside advisor, on his left. The meeting went like any other as they discussed different problems, and the condition and the financial status of the Vongola. Tsuna noted the Elders', who were seated at the opposite end of the table, silence. His intuition told him something was up but he did not pursue it. He thought nothing of it until the meeting was drawing to a close. One of the Elders slowly stood signaling that he wished to speak. His back was hunched with age and seemed to buckle under the weight of his black and gold robe that contrasted to his pale and papery skin. But the Elder stood confidently despite his weak appearance and his aged eyes held a sinister glint as he looked at each of the adjourned members. His confident smirk was quickly masked by a solemn frown as he addressed the family.

"We, The Elders, have lived a long time and have seen the Vongola struggle as well as prosper. The Vongola has grown strong over the years and now stands at the pinnacle of the mafia world." He began in a formal voice but suddenly switched to a somber growl as he continued, "However, weakness has shown it self. And we all know what happens when a weakness is shown to the enemy. As it has happened many a time in our bloody history." He paused as a chilling silence befell the room, piercing each member with a knowing and cold gaze. "Attacks. Death. Massacre. Ruin." He stated slowly and loudly, enunciating each word as the all-too- real horrors played in front of the members' eyes like a movie.

"Weakness is a death sentence in our world. And that weakness has found itself a home in the Vongola, in the form of the Vongola's six guardians. We are already weakened by a foreign leader," he eyed Tsuna with an intimidating look, "And it has been a struggle to retain our strength when faced with the onslaught of criticism from other allied families. How are we to win them over when our own leader is constantly babied and sheltered by the guardians?!" he yelled in an exasperated tone as he stared at the members, "Who would want to ally themselves with such a weak looking leader? No one. We now have a weakness that will lead to our demise. Families will come and try to take the Vongola's position. We shall be attacked and led to bloody ruin!!"

He switched his somber and anxious tone to a smoother and sincere tone, "My fellow Vongola, We wish to implore upon you a plea. A plea that may save the Vongola from the attack that will soon come. We plea that the guardians be disbanded and demoted. By doing so our leader will no longer be looked down upon and the Vongola shall prosper once more." And with that the Elder sat down with a confident smirk. He had played them like a fine tuned instrument.

Silence followed as the information sunk in then a roar erupted from everyone. Random cries filled the room, some supporting the proposition and those vehemently opposing it

"The Guardians have been intact since the Vongola Primo, they are a part of the Vongola!"

"They shall be our ruin!"

"The guardians must be separated from the Vongola Decimo!!"

"Do you want to see the Vongola fall?!?"

"They have done nothing wrong except protect our leader!!"

"The guardians will lead to more blood!!"

Tsuna was shocked. Get rid of the guardians, his friends. It was so absurd. His thoughts were becoming more rage filled and indignant as the growing anger and need to defend his friends swarmed within him, almost cracking his impassive mask. Reborn noticed his former pupil's agitation, and knew that he could not let Tsuna crack in front of the family. So he decided to intervene.

The uproar that had reined in the meeting room was immediately silenced when one small baby stood.

"The Elders do have a point. Weakness does lead to downfall. However, the Guardians only add strength to the Vongola. They are excellent fighters and have protected the boss faithfully. And as you pointed out we are a leading family in the mafia world and there are many who wish to have our power and influence. And with a new and foreign boss we are also a prime target. The guardians not only protect the boss from enemies but also our family. We can't have assassins murdering our boss. That itself would lead to chaos or worse," Reborn spoke darkly as his expression was hid by the shadow of his black fedora hat.

Murmurs rose and fell as discussion reigned. Tsuna calmed down some and was grateful to Reborn for defending his friends when he could not. But his intuition still told him that something was amiss. The Elders confidence did not fall at all, for they had anticipated Reborn's opposition. The new how close Tsuna was to his inner circle and decided to use that against them.

"That maybe true. But how do you know if their loyalties are true? Sure they may appear loyal to both the Vongola Decimo and to the family. But how do you know that this is not all a traitorous farce?" A different Elder sneered as he stood, "Remember that one of the Guardians is the murderous criminal Rokudo Mukuro. He is an illusionist well versed in deceptions. He has murdered one family that had cared for him before, what makes you think that he will not insight the others to destroy another?" He accused in a voice that could be akin to the voice of a god condemning a population to a pestilence," Not to mention the cold blooded killer of a guardian, Hibari Kyouya. We have all witnessed his ruthless attitude and senseless blood baths. Do we really want such dangerous people near our boss?" He paused then added with an evil sneer, "Just as Reborn so righteously pointed out, we can't have assassins murdering our _**precious**_ boss." He finished as he dramatically pointed to the young leader who was seated across the table. Setting the sides of the battlefield.

An angry roar arose as the number of those supporting the proposition grew. Tsuna looked at the angry supporters with sheer panic in his eyes. He looked at his father and Reborn, hoping for them to speak out. But they returned his frantic gaze with one of hopelessness and resignation. They had nothing to combat that. Anger swelled once again in him. He knew that Hibari and Mukuro would not harm him or the Vongola. He felt the indignant words die on his tongue as he looked at the others seated at the table. He saw that most had composed themselves and had slowly quieted down. He knew it was time, the only part of the meeting that he led and the one he dreaded most. The Vote.

Tsuna slapped his hands on the black table and stood. His presence stilled the remaining conversation at the table immediately. He was looking down at the ring on his hand, his internal turmoil running rampant. He took a shaky breath as he composed himself for what he was about to do. And when he finally looked up to face the family his eyes held a sad but steadfast resolution.

"The Elders have put forth a proposition that could greatly influence the future of the Vongola. So I implore you, as the Vongola Decimo, to please consider both sides and to make a vote. Remember whether the Vongola prospers or dies is up to the judgments of you, the highest of the Vongola." Tsuna paused as he solemnly gazed at each individual to allow them time to deliberate before continuing, "The proposition is whether the Vongola Guardians shall be disbanded and separated from the Vongola Decimo. Now all those in favor of the proposition let yourselves be known."

Nearly all the hands raised in a chorus of shuffling fabric, with the exception of the two seated next to him and a few people randomly placed throughout the table. His heart stopped within his chest and he felt like he was drowning slowly. But as if on autopilot his mouth moved to continue, "And all those against the proposition."

After a quick glance around the table, his voice, which was now devoid of any hope, muttered the words that would change the Vongola,

"I have accepted your will and as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Familgia, I order the immediate disbandment of the Vongola Guardians and that they are separated from myself. Meeting adjourned."

_**So there is the first chapter of my first fic. Gah im excited! I never thought I would write this much for an idea that popped into my head this morning. Anyway I hope to continue this if I'm still in the creative mood. **_

_**Oh and by the way the Elders are like the Cervello, as in no one knows their names and they all look somewhat alike.**_

_**~~Please review~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Through the Glass Window**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, those rights belong to Amano Akira. I only borrowed the characters and added a bit of my imagination.**_

_**This is currently unbeta-ed**_

_**Note: The reason the Elders haven't done this before or with the Ninth is because he allowed them to have enough power to keep them somewhat content plus the Ninth is from Italy. The Elders were pushed over the edge by Tsuna. Unlike the Ninth, Tsuna didn't try to appease them but instead limited them. Not to mention Tsuna is from Japan. They do not like the idea of a young foreign leader being the boss. Well I hope that cleared some stuff up, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**.**_

The ticking of the clock marked the passing of time in the silent room. The room held a tense silence that weighed heavily upon its six occupants. The room was a small dark blue room with a short black carpet that was decorated with a stiff sofa, a small round table, a TV, a few randomly placed chairs and a clock. The darkness of the room was only broken by a single window that offered a small ray of hopeful light. But that light was steadily decreasing as the day faded to night. And by that window stood Hibari Kyouya, whose face was adorned by an unforgiving and hardened expression. He silently watched the other guardians in the room. Yamamoto sat at the cherry wood table staring intently at the different swirls and dents in the wood, lost to his thoughts. A surprisingly calm Lambo sat next to an equally subdued Ryohei as they both stared at the muted boxing match on the TV. Mukuro lounged on one end of the sofa's stiff surface, his trademark smirk gone as he stared absentmindedly at the clock that steadily marked the time. Across the sofa sat a very agitated Gokudera, who fidgeted every few minutes and then sighed dejectedly. Although he held a book in his hand, the silver haired bomber's thoughts were obviously elsewhere. Hibari was already irritated about the day's earlier events and the depressing gloom that radiated off the herbivores was adding oil to the flames. As he thought about that days' events a new wave of irritation swelled in him. It all started after the Annual Vongola Meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**The guardians stood outside the meeting room nervously. The meeting had drug on longer than normal and they were starting to get very concerned. Even the ever cheerful Yamamoto's expression was strained. A commotion from the room woke them from their thoughts. They saw different members exit the room briskly and walk down the hall; but not before eyeing the guardians with hostile suspicion. The guardians were quite put off by their stares but what worried them the most was that their boss had yet to leave the meeting room. After what seemed like eternity they heard the familiar petite footsteps of their boss approaching. But the relief was quickly replaced by shock at what they saw. Their boss looked older, his eyes tired and lifeless while his body slumped in aged defeat. The smile that usually adorned his youthful lips was replaced by weary frown. **

"**Juudaime!" The ever loyal Gokudera called out.**

** Tsuna's small frame jolted in surprise at the sudden outburst. He quickly lifted his eyes to meet his friends. The guardians were met with a look of pure agony. They all stepped toward their boss but were stopped by some guards. Tsuna pained expression deepened as he quickly turned the opposite way and strode of at a hurried pace. His guardians taken aback by the scene unfolding before them, called after their sky.**

"**Oi! Tsuna!" **

"**Juudaime! Wait!" **

"**Herbivore…."**

"**Vongola!"**

"**Tsuna!!"**

"**SAWADA!!!!"**

**They were all silenced by a gun shot. They all froze and looked down to see a suit-clad baby holding a smoking gun. His expression was solemn. **

"**All of you calm down." He ordered without so much as raising his voice, "Now listen here, as of now you are all to be placed in custody. You shall all be confined until further notice."**

"**Reborn-san what do you mean confined!?And what is the matter with the Tenth?!" yelled the fuming Storm Guardian.**

**Reborn gave a menacing glare and stated, "I told you to calm down didn't I?" Gokudera's mouth immediately snapped shut. Reborn gave them all a knowing glance and added, "And in regards to Tsuna, you are not allowed to see him at the moment. All shall be revealed in the near future but until then I suggest you all behave….for your own good." **

**And with that said the bewildered guardians were herded away by an excessive amount of guards. Hibari not liking the crowding gave the most resistance out of the six. He was able to reduce the number of guards significantly before they were all forced into a small dark room. **

"**According to our instruction, you all shall remain in this room until further notice. Don't cause any trouble," spat a guard who glared at them before he shut the door on the guardians. **

**Gokudera immediately tried to open the door but discovered it securely locked. And by the sound of scuffling feet, they guessed that they were also being heavily guarded. Sensing their predicament they all resigned themselves to a strained silence. Until a visibly irritated Mist guardian broke the silence by snarling, "What did we ever do to end up in custody? "**

**The question hung stagnant in the air as each guardian searched their minds for anything they could have done. Some had more to ponder than others but none of them could come up with a single offense that would send them into such a predicament as their current one.**

**Trying to lighten the mood Yamamoto gave a strained smile, "Maa maa everyone. I'm sure everything will be okay. Why don't we try listening to them for a bit? While we wait we might as well relax." He motioned to the TV and furniture as he gave a forced laugh. **

**The other guardians slowly dispersed throughout the small room. And remained in the same spot, waiting for anything to happen.**

Hibari internally scoffed as he once again stared at the other guardians. _Useless herbivores. _But his thoughts were interrupted by a new set of footsteps that were rapidly approaching. The other guardians immediately became alert. The footsteps stopped in front of the room and then the door swung open. A short blonde woman dressed in a black and gold uniform stood in the door way. Her face held a serious and bored expression as she stepped into the room followed by two guards. She looked at the guardians with an indifferent gaze and cleared her throat.

"I am here to deliver an order from the Vongola Decimo," she stated before walking up to the closest guardian, which happened to be Yamamoto, and handing him a sealed envelope. After that was done she quickly turned around and led the two guards out of the room.

The guardians all approached the Rain Guardian, except for Hibari who remained by the now dark window. Yamamoto carefully opened the letter to see an orange dying will flame seal adorning the top of the thick paper. He gulped before continuing to read through the letter. With each passing line his eyes widened in increasing apprehension. When he finished reading the letter he looked at all of them before saying, "We've been summoned by Tsuna. We are to report to The Great Hall tomorrow morning."

"What's this to the EXTREME!?!" yelled the no longer subdued Sun Guardian.

"A summons!? That's all!? He didn't write anything else to us?" chorused Gokudera.

Yamamoto nervously bit his lip before answering, "…No… he didn't. I've never seen a letter like this from Tsuna. It's so formal and it's like there's no emotion in it. All it says is that we have been summoned and when and where we are supposed to report to."

"Kufufufu…..This is definitely his letter though. It's his hand writing and that is definitely his flame seal," observed Mukuro as he examined the letter.

"But…we've never been summoned like this have we?" muttered the small Thunder Guardian.

They all knew the answer to that question. They had never been so formally summoned before. Usually if Tsuna needed them for something they were already close enough to talk to him or he would simply call them. And just like with the look on Tsuna's agonized face the guardians could tell that something was definitely wrong.

xxThe Next Dayxx

The captive guardians were led down the twisting halls of the Vongola mansion. Their hollow footsteps seemed to echo within their hearts. They were all nervous for what they were about to hear. And their fears were only doubled when they approached the large mahogany door that belonged to the Great Hall. They heard a guard announce their arrival before they were ushered in. Guards lined the walls and stood in rigid attention. At the back of the room they spied Tsuna in a throne like chair on an elevated platform. Behind him they made out the noticeable shadow of Reborn. Below the platform stood six chairs that were neatly aligned in a half circle. Assuming that they were for them, the guardians quickly took their seats. They stared at Tsuna expecting to see a similar look to the one they saw the day prior. But instead were met with a frosty gaze that settled itself on the expressionless mask of the Vongola Decimo. The atmosphere suddenly became very tense.

"…So Tsuna, what'd you wanna talk about?" Yamamoto smiled hopefully at their friend.

Tsuna's face hardened as he looked down at them as a guard spoke, "Yamamoto Takeshi, I would not advise speaking to the boss in that casual way."

They were all put off by that. They had always called Tsuna that way, what had suddenly changed? Curious and pleading expressions adorned the guardians' faces as they looked at their sky.

Tsuna stared at them for a few minutes as if deliberating. He finally cleared his throat and began in a hollow voice, "I have summoned you here to inform you of the newest reforms to the Vongola. After much deliberation it has been decided that the existence of the Guardians is a threat not only to the Vongola but to myself as well. Therefore as the Tenth boss of the Vongola I hereby disband the position of the Vongola Guardians and expel its six members from the inner circle."

Betrayal struck deep in the hearts of the six. They stared at the face of their friend and searched for any sign that the information was false. They found nothing.

"Juudaime…you can't be serious! This is a joke, right?" pleaded Gokudera.

"Tsu…Boss. There must be a mistake," started Yamamoto.

"SAWADA! What is the meaning of this to the EXTREME?!" yelled Ryohei

"SILENCE!" a harsh order erupted from the petite leader. The Guardians' words wilted as they all were brought to attention.

"I can assure you that this is no joke. Now if I may continue," the Vongola drawled smoothly, "Effective immediately all of you shall not be allowed to approach me or speak to me. You shall all be given other positions in the Vongola that are better fit for people of your…merit, "though his words sounded formal his tone was pregnant with distaste. The young leader saw the indignant expressions on the six faces and added coldly, "You should all be very grateful that the council even allowed you all to remain within the family. If they were not this generous, you would all be expelled or killed."

The six Guardians were frozen with shock. Expelled or killed? What had they ever done to deserve this? They stared at Tsuna, eyes widened in anger-laced horror.

Hibari abruptly stood from his seat, causing a few guards to step forward from their positions, and glared icily at the Vongola Decimo, "Sawada Tsunayoushi, I only agreed to follow you this far as a Guardian in order to fight both you and the baby. Now you say that I am to be denied this? Are you now betraying me? Betraying us?"

Tsuna's eyes visibly tightened but his voice remained in the same informative monotone, "Hibari Kyouya, I have betrayed none except my duty to the Vongola. By having such dangerous elements so close to me I was not only endangering myself but also the familigia's welfare. By having you Guardians constantly shelter and indulge me, I have defiled the strength and appearance of the Vongola. I have been shown my mistakes and wish to make amends. And this decree is the only way. This is the will of the Vongola, and as you six know, the will is the law."

The words that they all wished to voice about his accusations died on their tongues by Tsuna's last statement. They knew that once something was decreed it could not be reversed. Both parties stared at each other for a few silent minutes until Tsuna let out a sigh. An unreadable emotion broke through his well crafted mask and flickered across his eyes before he spoke in a subdued voice, "That will conclude the summons. Guards, please escort these six back to their respectable places. And you six, thank you for your services and please continue to serve the familgia in your new positions. Dismissed." The six put up little resistance as they were ushered out of the room. They were too wrought with the feeling of indignation and betrayal. None of them looked back at their boss.

But if they had, they might have seen the slight redness under the Vongola Decimo's bloodshot eyes.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**I am very very sorry for the delay. I have been so busy with college applications, school, volunteering and all the day-to-day happenings. But I finally finished chapter two. I am working on chapter three but I do not know when it will be done. I have 6 big tests coming up and 4 deadlines to meet. So I will post as soon as it is done. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**~~Please Review ~~**_

_**Advice, suggestions and comments are well appreciated!! **_


End file.
